percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 15
'Chapter 15 ' “Wow.” I muttered, “Well, that, uh, big.” Caleb smiled, “Yeah, it kinda is.” There was silence between us again. I wanted to stand up and head back to my next class since I was super late for my current one when a terrible stench hit me. The stench smelled like old grease mixed with rancid fruits left out in the open. My hand quickly cupped my mouth and nose, trying to stop myself my gagging. I turned to see Caleb do much the same, though he didn’t look like he was gagging, he simply looked he had smelled something off, not something that can make you feel like you’re insides are in a twist. “What is that?” I asked Caleb between breathes. “Minotaur.” He said simply with grim look. I stared at off and almost yelled, “But I never knew it smelled so wrong!” Caleb grabbed me and headed under the windowsill, he carefully wrapped his arm around me, I felt his warm hand gently pushing my head down as he stared out into the window. He ducked after a moment and placed his finger on his lips, signaling me to keep quiet as the odor reeked nearer. Suddenly, I heard the sound of bushes beating one another as a huge muscled form with the head of bull descend into the bright ray of the sun and created a spectacle of a shadow on the lockers in front of us. We stared at the Minotaur’s shadow, it was truly huge and terrible to just look – and it was just his shadow, shadow. The shadow sniffed around the air, I felt my body stiffen along with Caleb’s. Suddenly we were like stones curled up under the windowsill. The minotaur kept his head raised still sniffing the air here and there, I sent a silent prayer to Zeus to please help me just this once. I stared at the shadow that was now idly walking in small steps, so small that his shadow barely moved. His head silently went down in deafeat, seeming he can’t find – or rather smell – anything. Caleba dn I held our breathes and counted to 100. Then there was absolute silence. “Is it gone?” I whispered my eyes never leaving the lockers where the shadow had been just moments ago. Caleb’s head turned at the exact moment mine did, and I was surprise that our noses touched. That’s when my eyes darted at his arms around me. After one awkward second, we quickly stood away from each other. Caleb cleared his throat and began to speak seriously, all awkwardness gone, “We need to be sure that’s it’s gone.” He started for the sliding windows, grabbing it by the handle, pushing it up with enough force so that the window won’t have to make a sound. “What are you doing?” I asked him as he lifted his body to the window, he had his feet on the sill, his hand gripped the grills on the window pane. “I’m going to track down the Minotaur so you make sure you finish up you’re school stuff ---” before he could finish his sentence, Caleb was caught off by a huge, dark, hairy arm that was too big or muscled for any human. It gripped Caleb face as if it were just a toy, and with no other sound, the Minotaur grabbed Caleb and flung towards a tree. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Curse Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page